The Way I Feel
by BakurasGirl18
Summary: Samantha Naunet was just an ordinary rich girl...until she met him....and his friends...
1. Chapter 1

The Way I Feel  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Samantha Naunet groaned as she woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. She reached over to her nightstand and turned the clock off, and turned back into her sleep. Ten minutes later, she decided to wake. She got out of her tangled sheets and walked over to her window. She opened the shades and looked at the scenery. It was a beautiful and bright Saturday morning. She opened the window to smell the morning air, and sat on the window sill.  
Samantha Naunet was a normal teenager at the age of 16, with the normal height of 5'7". Her family was very rich and her parents were barely even home. She was two years ahead of the rest of her classmates and was a senior in high school instead of a sophomore. She lived in a very large white house that had 6 bedrooms, 7 bathrooms (each bed room had a bathroom too, and one bathroom is by it's self), 2 living rooms, and 1 kitchen. Everyone she knew thought that she had the perfect life. But they were wrong, or so Samantha thought. She barely even sees her parents, because they are always on business trips. She does not have any friends because she is so busy with either her school work or some practice like with her flute or piano. She writes and draws in her free time and is very shy when it comes to talk to people, especially boys.  
Samantha got off the window sill and walked across her very large room to her dresser. She pulled out a pair of black flare jeans and a tan tank top. It was in the middle of May, and it was getting very warm. She got dressed and slipped on her sandals. She got her favorite brush and brushed away the tangles in her shoulder blade length brown hair. She grabbed her purse and headed out to the park.  
Instead of driving her car, she decided she wanted to walk. It took her about 20 minutes, but she finally came to her favorite spot in the park. She sat in her favorite bench that was right next to the large pond, underneath a willow tree. When she sat down, she took out her pad of paper she was holding and a pencil that was in her purse and started to draw. When she was in the middle of drawing the pond, she heard a young male voice.  
"Excuse me, but is there any one sitting here?" he asked.  
"Oh, no there isn't, you can sit," Samantha replied.  
The young man smiled and sat down next to her. She smiled back and blushed as she continued to draw. The young man looked at her then her drawing.  
"What are you drawing?" he asked.  
Samantha looked up and blushed and showed him the picture. He had a big smile on his face when he saw it.  
"Wow! This is great! It looks exactly like the park," he said.  
"You really think so?" she asked.  
"Yea! By the way, my name is Quatre Winner, what's yours?" Quatre asked.  
"I'm Samantha Naunet, nice to meet you," Samantha said holding out her hand. Quatre shook her hand and then gave her picture back.  
"Would you like to walk with me for a while? You know, just to hang out?" Quatre asked.  
Samantha blushed and then answered.  
"Sure, why not."  
"Where do you want to go?"  
"I don't know, how about my house?"  
"Sounds great," Quatre answered.  
The two got up and started to walk down to Samantha's house. They talked about school, bands, and movies they liked. As they neared the house Quatre was amazed by it.  
"Nice place. You rich?" Quatre asked.  
"Yea, but my parents are never home," Samantha explained.  
"Same here, but my house is a little bit bigger, but not as nice," Quatre said.  
Samantha smiled and took out the key to her house and waved him to come in. Quatre smiled and walked up the porch steps and into the house. Samantha walked into the kitchen which was at the end of the hall, and called to him.  
"Would you like something to eat or drink?"  
"Just water thank you," Quatre answered as he walked into the kitchen. She smiled and got a glass of water for him. Quatre sat down at the island and Samantha handed him the glass. She sat down across from him and the two were silent for about 15 minutes when Quatre broke it.  
"So were do you go to school?"  
"I'm actually home schooled, I do the schooling on my own, because my teachers are too busy, and my parents never have the time," Samantha explained.  
"Wow, same here, but I have a private tutor," Quatre said.  
"Lucky," Samantha said giggling, "you want to go up to my room? There's a big screen T.V. with plenty of video games."  
"Sure," Quatre said.  
The two went up to Samantha's room and sat on her bed playing on her Play Station 2. Quatre finally gave up when Samantha was ahead of him by 200 points and looked at the clock and saw that it was 9:00pm. Quatre sighed and laid back on her bed and closed his eyes.  
"So how long are your parents going to be gone?" Samantha asked still playing the game without him.  
"For about 3 more months," Quatre answered, "Yours?"  
"Same," Samantha answered.  
"Is it alright if I stayed here for awhile? I get very lonely over at my place and the boys are always at school," Quatre asked. Samantha stopped the game and looked at him.  
"Um.sure. You can barrow my dad's cloths," Samantha answered.  
"Thanks."  
"No problem."  
Samantha went into her parent's room and got out a T-shirt and a pair of pants. She walked back into her room and handed them to Quatre.  
"You can change in my bathroom," She said and walked across the room and opened a door to reveal a very large bathroom. Quatre got up and walked into the bathroom and closed the door.  
Quatre looked around and was amazed by how large it was. To his right about 4 feet away from the door was the toilet and the cover was covered with a baby blue material and 1 foot next to it was a shower with a glass door. About another 5 feet in front of it was the sink. It was made from marble and there was a large mirror above it. About 8 feet across from the door was a large bathtub on top of steps and it was in front of a large window that showed the backyard and the curtains were tied back and were also a baby blue color. And the tub was also made from marble.  
Quatre was in awe. He could not believe how beautiful a bathroom could be. The bathrooms in his house were also large, but not one of them looked like this. He got undressed and folded his clothes and walked out of the bathroom. Samantha looked up from her notebook and smiled.  
"I was worried, I thought you drowned in there," Samantha said jokingly.  
  
Quatre just smiled and shook his head.  
"No I was looking around in there, it's beautiful," he said, "So where do I sleep?"  
"Oh.I'll show you," Samantha got up off her bed and motioned him to follow. She walked down the hall and opened a door. Quatre walked in the room and saw his eyes widened. The room was a dark blue with sky blue curtains tied back to reveal large windows. The bed was to the left and looked to be a king size. There was a big screen T.V. across from the bed with a VCR, DVD player, and a Play Station 2. There were two nightstands, each with lamps on them that were next to the bed. And there was a door leading into a bathroom.  
"Now that you know where your bed room is, how about we order a pizza or something?" Samantha asked.  
"Ok, sounds good," Quatre answered.  
The two walked down the stairs and went into the kitchen. Quatre sat at the island and Samantha ordered the food. When the food arrived, the two went into the living room and turned on the TV and talked.  
"So how old are you exactly?" Quatre asked taking a bite out of his pizza.  
"I'm sixteen, you?"  
"Seventeen," Quatre said, "What kind of car do you have?"  
"A black Hyundai Coupe," Samantha answered.  
"Nice, I have a silver Chrysler Viper," Quatre said.  
Samantha whistled, she loved vipers, but she wanted a Coupe really badly, so she got that instead. When they were done, Samantha put the pizza boxes in the fridge. She came back out and sat in the couch next to Quatre.  
  
"Do you like to be called Sam?" Quatre asked.  
"I actually like that better than my full name," Sam said.  
"Ok Sam," Quatre smiled. Sam smiled at him. She never really got a good look at him until now. He had platinum blonde hair with stunning sky blue eyes. His body was perfect too, not too skinny and not fat either, he was perfect. He had just enough muscle too.  
Quatre looked at Sam, he had a good look at her when he met her, but never really thought of it until now. Her hair was shoulder length and was layered. It was a light chestnut brown. She had big beautiful brown eyes, and she had the perfect figure. She was curved in all the right spots and just enough too. He wasn't fat and she wasn't skinny. She had enough meat on her, for a model's body.  
Since the whole house was air-conditioned, Sam started to get cold, and snuggled up beside Quatre. Quatre looked down at Sam as she put her head on his shoulder and watched TV. Quatre smiled and put an arm around her waist. Sam looked up and smiled. Quatre leaned down and caught her lips with his. The kiss was light, but long. They pulled away, and Sam smiled.  
"Sam I have one question," Quatre began.  
"What?" Sam asked concerned.  
"Want to go out with me?" Quatre asked.  
Sam's smile got even bigger and leaned in and gave him another kiss. The two had to brake apart for air.  
"I'll take that as a yes," Quatre said laughingly.  
"No duh!" Sam said as she laughed a bit.  
At 11:30pm, Sam and Quatre were very tired and went to bed.  
"See you tomorrow, Sam," Quatre said as he gave her a quick bedtime kiss.  
"See ya, goodnight," Sam said.  
"Goodnight." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"Sam.Sam.wake up, it's ten in the morning," Quatre said as he shook Sam in order to get her up.  
"Ten more minutes mom." Sam said sleepily.  
"Mom?! Do I really look that girly?" Quatre said making a girlish pose.  
Sam's eyes shot open and she turned her head laughing.  
"Sorry Quatre, I am really not here today." "No prob, by the way, do you want to go to the park, the guys are going to be there today," Quatre said. "Who are 'the guys'?" Sam asked. "Oh they are my best friends Duo Maxwell and Trowa Barton," Quatre explained. "Ok.give me 15 minutes," Sam said as she got out of her bed and walked into the bathroom and closed the door. Quatre walked back into "his room" and got dressed. When he was done, he saw Sam waiting down stairs for him. The two walked to the park hand in hand.  
  
When the pair came to the park, Quatre saw that Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Senisis Astennu, and Nathifa Safiya, were waiting for him by the pond. They all waved at him and he waved back. When he came to them, Duo was the first to talk.  
"Hey Quatre, how have you been?" Duo asked.  
"I'm fine, you?" Quatre said.  
"I'm good.my, my who is this young lady? She pretty," Duo said taking Sam's hand in his and kissed it. Duo fell over in pain holding the back of his head from where Senisis had hit him.  
"Oh and I'm not!? I'm your freakin' girlfriend for God sakes!" Senisis said. Senisis was one of those girls that wore Gothic clothing and colors. She was wearing big baggy black pants with chains on them, a black tub top, and black arm warmers. Her hair was waist length and was a bark brown with blood red streaks in it.  
"I know that you're my girlfriend, but she's new and I wanted her to feel welcome!" Duo exclaimed.  
"I KNOW THAT YOUR TRYING TO MAKE HER FEEL WELCOME, BUT DON'T SAY THOSE THINGS IN FRONT OF YOUR GIRLFRIEND! IT'S COMMON SENSE!" Senisis yelled.  
"WELL YOU WAN TO KNOW WHAT I THINK?!" Duo yelled back.  
"WHAT?!"  
"THIS!"  
Duo grabbed Senisis by the waist and pulled her to him, giving her a hard French kiss. Senisis accepted the kiss and placed her arms around his neck. The two fell to the ground from the kiss with Duo on top.  
Quatre, Sam, Trowa, and Nathifa all sweat dropped.  
"Yea, they are the worst couple in the world. They always fight and then end up making out," Nathifa explained to Sam. Sam giggled and Quatre squeezed her hand with a smile on his face.  
"So Quatre, you and this young lady going out?" Trowa asked.  
"Yea, and her name is Samantha Naunet," Quatre explained.  
Trowa took Sam's hand in his and kissed it.  
"Nice to meet you."  
"Nice to meet you too," Sam said blushing.  
Trowa pulled away smiling.  
"This is Nathifa Safiya, she's my girlfriend," Trowa said. He stood behind her and put his arms on her waist and tickled her.  
"Trowa s-st-stop! You know I am t-ticklish there!" Nathifa exclaimed.  
"I know! But I like to see you laugh," Trowa said smirking slyly.  
"Then stop! Or you won't get any kisses for a week!" Nathifa said, her face flushed.  
Trowa immediately stopped and looked at Nathifa with puppy dog eyes and whimpered. Nathifa had a sincere look on her face and kissed his lips.  
"I don't think I could last a day anyway," Nathifa said smiling.  
"I know," Trowa said smiling.  
Nathifa smacked him upside the head and walked next to Quatre.  
"Owie, what was that for?" Trowa asked holding his head.  
"I dunno. It felt good though," Nathifa said laughing.  
Trowa held the back of his head and looked at Nathifa, his eyes glaring. Nathifa looked at him and gave him a sympathetic look and hugged him. Trowa just smiled and spoke up.  
"Hey Quatre, we're all going to the movies, wanna come?"  
"Sure.why not. Sam, want to come?" Quatre asked.  
"Ok," Samantha said smiling. 


End file.
